my_namefandomcom-20200214-history
Emily Everleigh
"I’m back on my feet, ready to fight again, this isn’t the last you see of me!” -Emily in chapter 25. Emily is the second daughter of Rachel and William Everleigh and the main protagonist of "My Name". She is a unique being, who was born human, but was forcefuly turned into a gem-hybrid only a month after her birth, then fused with life fibers, making her a Life Fiber-Infused human-gem hybrid. After her supposed death, her father healed her and kept her hidden from her mother before a war exploded in her dimension. William then sent her to Grace Field House in hope of keeping her safe, unknowing the fate that she would've met if she hadn't escaped with Emma, Ray and the others. Appearence According to the people who has known her parents, Emily ressembles both of her parents. Her almond-shaped sky-blue eyes are the same as her father's, but her hair are soft and styled the same way as her mother's when they are mid-length, with almost the same shade, just a little lighter. Their length changes through time, up to twelve years old she keeps them short, until they grow slowly longer up to shoulder-length and she keeps them this length up until fifteen years old when she cuts them short and keeps them like that. During matches she sometimes have silvers hair clips to keep her hair out of her eyes. Her face-shape is a mix of both of her parent's, more rounded like her father's but slightly sharper coming from her mother. She also inherinted her father's freckles and bright, comforting smile. Up to chapter nine, she wears the standard uniform of the orphanage— a white shirt and skirt along with plain brown shoes. Her identification number, "17194", can be seen on her neck. Starting from chapter ten, her outfits varies from time to time, her school not harboring a specific uniform. A feature that comes often in her attire is a hooded-sweater and regular blue jeans. Her outfit changes again after joining Erika's ranks. She is given a black and blue uniform, and its appearance is more militaristic and regal than normal uniforms, with a high collar, shoulder epaulets and gold adornments along a back skirt and thigh-high black and blue boots and bright red armand with her title of right-hand woman written on it. It is later revealed that it is a God Robe, Kamui Ryuketsu, which makes her appearence change once more when activated. Her hair are accentuated with vibrant blue undertones and long black horn-like clips. The Kamui also undergoes significant change in appearence after the activation; large pointed shoulder-pads where his 'eyes' are situated with light-blue sceras and his upper and lower-part transforms into a black, skimpy-suit of armor with blue stripes. The top section of the armor covers Emily's neck, lower-jaw, arms, and upper breasts and possesses a blue, triangular ventilation grill centered on Emily's upper back. The top armor piece is connected to her tigh-high heeled boots by two blue garter belt/suspenders, leaving everything between the underside of her breasts and her waist exposed. After Ryuketsu was taken from her when she was kidnapped by her own mother, she is given a black uniform jacket with a zipper and buttons on the waist and sleeves, which can be folded up at times, along black shorts and fingerless gloves of the same color. Finally when she enters Karasuno's High School, she has a brand new uniform, which consists of a white blouse, red ribbon, cream sweater, black blazer, and a grey skirt. During matches she wears her volleyball uniform—a black jersey and corresponding shorts with white and orange stripes on the sides. On the back of her jersey is her position number 13 and the school's name written in kanji. On the court, she wears kneepads and black volleyball shoes with grey stripes. Personality As a child, Emily has very calm and laid-back, a bit more cheerful around her sister, Emma, but in the overall she is a quiet girl. A bookworm who is often by Ray’s side to read, write or draw. Around age eleven she develops some maternal aspects around her younger siblings and even around Emma, with a very caring and nurturing nature. She also shows an interest in music as she leans how to play various instruments through time, the most recurrent one being the mandolin like Isabella’s late friend, Leslie. She also learns through books how to dance waltz, ballet and swing. She is also shown to be quite emotional. Upon finding Conny’s corpse, she’s in a state of shock like Emma, but ends up vomiting after leaving the portal. After escaping Grace Field House, her maternal aspect of hers became more prominent around the youngest as they are out of safe boundaries and exposed to danger. She is ready at any time to throw her life away to save a sibling. Upon meeting ‘Mister’ in Shelter B06-32, she becomes a bit cold and menacing when he threatens her family, just like Emma. By changing universe, she is forced to live on her own and learn life alone. She has a har time making friends as she has never seen another human apart from her family and Mister. She finally opens ever so slightly thanks to Jordy who already knows her, even if she doesn’t know him, and starts making friends. But even after that, Emily is a very lonely girl. She is alone outside of school and that troubles her a lot as she has grown with a big family of 38. She develops anxiety and even has panic attacks due to her loneliness. This anxiety makes her subject of breakdowns during anger outbursts. When she has finally settled in her new life after two years, she is sent to a new universe, in which she meets Dean. She finds home in him and doesn’t feel alone anymore, but she still questions herself and her identity, wanting to learn more about herself, who she is and where she comes from. One night, she merges all universes into one and searches hopefully for her family, until one day, when playing in the local park, she hears Ray hum Isabella’s lullaby which attracts her attention and make her reunite with her family. Starting from there, she become more joyful and smiles a whole lot more. She becomes lively and almost bubbly. However, adolescence comes along and her personality changes slightly. She finally becomes more confident about herself and even fierce, stubborn and hot-headed. She isn’t so scared anymore, except in a stressful situation, like when she joins Erika’s ranks. But she never let her serious and calm side fade as she shows a very dedicated attitude towards her duties as the Student Council President’s right hand, this trait is also what makes her able to get this title. After the whole revolution story, she can finally be a normal teenager. She joins Karasuno’s volleyball team officially and becomes dedicated in her hobby. She’s competitive and lively on the court. She pushed herself to the top and is frustrated when she loses, almost angry at herself and hates being reminded of her defeat. She loves volleyball above anything else and can get harsh on people when teaching them the sport, as seen when teaching Clemence’s class volleyball. She also brings her love for music and dance back, as she learns the Crystal Gems’ different dance styles for pure fun, which later becomes handy for her when fusing with them. Another trait that appears is that she starts liking her own appearance more. She doesn’t hesitate to compliment herself when she’s on her own, as seen when she’s looking at herself in the mirror after dressing up for a special event, as she sings “Me too”. She also loves her slightly masculine side that shows up when she’s in an official volleyball match or just dressing up as a guy for fun. Abilities As a Life-Fiber-Human/Gem hybrid, Emily possesses unique physiology, behaving something like a fusion of a Gem and a human. She has shown to have some abilities of a regular Gem, she can warp using the Warp Pads and bubble objects and gemstones to be teleported to the Temple, and also summon her weapon without much difficulties. She also shows that she is able to fuse, as she can fuse with Emma to form Emmaly. While in the beginning, they tend to fuse spontaneously when they dance and while thinking about each other, by chapter 17 they fuse and re-fuse into Emmaly at will. Furthermore, she has also been shown to be able to fuse with other Gems as well, as she first fused with Pearl to form Larimar. She is also a fierce sword fighter. She was trained by Connie Maheswaran at first, before Pearl takes care of improving her skills after Connie teaches her everything she knows. Fusions When fused with Emma they form Emmaly When fused with Valentine they form Vally When fused with Clemence they form Clemy When fused with both Clemence and Valentine they form Valency When fused with Artificial Green Opal they form Howlite When fused with Pearl they form Sodalite When fused with Steven they form Druzy Quartz When fused with Amethyst they form Iolite When fused with Ruby and Sapphire (Garnet) they form Umbalite Unique Abilities Levitation Emily can hover in the air at will. This ability is shown in during volleyball practice or matches when she enhances her jumps. It is unsure if this is also what made her capable of jumping in the trees easily without having to climb it, when she was younger. Cryokinesis Like Sapphire, her cryokinesis is harder to control and most of the time emotion-related but can be used at will, as seen during Clemence’s volleyball match when she uses it to help her best friend heal. This ability also gives her the ability to cool her body during hot weather or when exercising. Future Vision Emily can see the future to some extent. This power is hinted when she was able to see that Emma, Ray and the others were in park in chapter thirteen. She also appears to have some sort of ‘Past vision’, has seen at the beginning of the series when she vaguely remembers the day of her departure when she was just a year-old. Chakra Apart from all those Gem-related abilities, she was also taught how to use chakra by Uzumaki Naruto. According to Naruto, its aura is bright blue, unlike the usual pale-pule color. This might be due to her Sapphire-Gem. She can duplicate herself by creating a shadow clone, which can help her create a Rasengan, that can later on be changed into a Rasen-shuriken. Host abilities She also has shown brief host abilities coming from the Life Fiber beast living inside of her. The beast being a mass of negativity, makes her more aggressive and enhances her strength as seen in chapter 17. Life Fibers infusion Her being also Life Fiber infused gives her particular natural abilities. She has enhanced strength, speed, and abilities that surpasses by far those of an ordinary human. Another example of this is shown when her heart is pulled out her chest by Rachel; the heart is simply drawn back into Emily’s body automatically and the wound seals itself. Which means injuries heals faster than regular humans and that she can take on fatal damages without consequences. If a part of her body is cut off, as long as there is a single string of Life Fiber left, she’ll put it back and will be just fine. Plot Pre-War Emily is born before a raging war that thorn up the universe. Second daughter of William and Rachel, she is deemed to be the most powerful being after her mother implants a gem in her. She tries to fuse her with Life-Fibers but fails as Emily’s body succumb. William takes her lifeless daughter back into his small lab and heals her slowly. The only way to make her stronger is to seal the Life-Fiber beast that his wife is keeping. The young child becomes then a host before being sent to another universe where he hopes she’ll be safe and sound. Introduction Taking daily tests, playing a game of tag, eating scrumptious homemade food and having a good time – Emily goes through the same routine every day in Grace Field, an orphanage where she lives in for as far as she remembers. Under the loving care of Isabella, who she refers to as "Mom", and the companionship of Emma, Norman, Ray and the other orphans, Emily spends a pleasant childhood in Grace Field. When the day comes for Conny to be sent off to foster parents, Emily and the other orphans give a tearful goodbye as they bid farewell to the child. Sometime after Conny left with Isabella, Emma found Conny's beloved stuffed toy on a tabletop in the house. Emily offers to accompany her and Norman to the gate, in hope of saying one last goodbye to the young girl. Instead of finding Conny, Emma, Emily and Norman find Conny's corpse within a truck instead, as they stare in pure horror upon seeing their friend dead. The three later hid under the truck as they witness two demons inserting Conny's dead body into a jar. Isabella reveals to be working for the demons, as the three witnesses in shock of how Isabella is evil. As the trio returns to Grace Field unnoticed, the stuffed toy, Little Bunny, is left behind, which is eventually find by the two demons and Isabella. During the next few days, Emma, Emily and Norman remain silent and secretive about Conny's death and the existence of demons; put on an innocent and childlike façade whenever they interact with Isabella, who was suspecting the three. After coming out to Ray, another obstacle comes in, Sister Krone, a new caretaker in Grace Field that does everything in her possession to stop the quartet. Jailbreak arc The trio, along with Ray, eventually recruit Don and Gilda into the team as additional help and tell them about the secrets behind Grace Field, Isabella and the existence of Demons. Along the way, the six face obstacles and issues whilst working together, such as the interference of Isabella and Krone ; suspicions of Gilda being on the enemies' side ; Ray's double-crossing; and Don's unhappiness towards the limited trust Emma, Emily, Norman and Ray has on him and Gilda, whom they haven’t told the entirety of their plan and motives to. When the team finally manages to put Ray's escape plan into work, it is, however, foiled by Isabella, as she fractures Emma's leg and reveales how Norman will be the next to suffer the same fate as Conny (sending him off to the demons). The team and the plan begin to fall apart, with Norman being sent off from Grace Field; Ray excluding himself in aiding the plan; Emma falling into depression whilst being immobilized to help; Emily’s grief over her lost friend and dearest sister’s depression; and Isabella's success in beating them. Months pass as the remaining five orphans resume their daily routine in Grace Field and maintain the innocent demeanor they once had. On January 2046, Emma, Emily and Ray – fueled by the thirst for vengeance of their presumably dead friend – re-enact the escape plan and reveal how the fact that they had given up during the last few months were all just an act. While Isabella closely watches Emma, Emily and Ray, Don and Gilda continue preparing for their escape. Ray proposes they set the house on fire that night as a distraction. After Emma agrees, Ray reveals that he plans to set himself alight, to distract Isabella and deny the demons their feast. As the clock chimes midnight, the now twelve-year-old Ray starts the fire. As it spreads, the children evacuate, Emily cut off the top of her ear so she can’t be tracked, before helping out Gilda evacuate the babies. The children reach the boundary and prepare to scale the wall, but Ray notices the younger ones are not with them. It is revealed that the under four-year-olds would stay, hoping to be freed before being harvested. After Don first throws a rope across the channel, Emily is the second one to cross to help out the other children as they begin to cross to the forest using ropes and coat hangers as zip lines. She silently bids farewell to her beloved former home, the house, and lastly her "mama" as Emma crosses into the forest before the lines are cut. Emily is overjoyed to have made it outside and gives her gratitude to Norman, Emma and Ray for making it possible. The escapees soon see their first sunrise outside the farm. Relationships Emma Emma and Emily could be described as soulmates. They're each other's closest friend in the whole orphanage and since a very young age, they both have been like two pees in a pod, always clinging to each other. They're each other's confidents and would do anything for each other. Their relationship is deep and they can communicate only by looking at each other or physical contacts without needing to say a word. Both of them also learned sign language when they were 7 years-old because they used to talk all the time and night and both the other orphans, so much that Isabella had to separate them which didn't end up well so they both learned a way to communicate without speaking so they could share the same room once again. An example of this is shown in the first chapter when Emily and Emma are both talking to each other while sharing Emily's bed after the found out the truth about the House. Emily is also very protective of her sister, like she is with other siblings. She doesn't hesitate to protect her even if she can handle herself and can barely handle her being injured, as seen in chapter four when Isabella breaks Emma's leg, which angers her and is the moment when she officialy stops considering Isabella as a mother. Another important part of their relationship is their fusion. Emma is the first person with which Emily fused. The first time they did it was when finally finding the shelter they longed for, as they danced in joy, they formed Emmaly for the first time. The second time was when they reunited after four years of being separated and starting from there they fused with consent, either to win at tag or even to fight. The two of them enjoy being fused and feel whole when they are, which is another proof of their deep relationship. Ray Emily and Ray aren't that cose to each other, but they do enjoy spending a little bit of time with each other, underneath the tree near the House to read a book. Both like to share each other's readings and talk about it. He's also his critics for the stories she likes to write sometimes and helps her improve. Ray can be protective of her and he is with Emma, as shown in chapter six in the forest when he tells her and the others to run while he makes up a distraction. He's also relieved to see his sister uninjured and well when they reunite four years later. They also like to annoy each other in a friendly-way, like when Ray caught her dancing to herself in her bedroom and also point out when she's blushing. Norman Out of the three other eleven years-old of the House, Norman is the least closest to Emily. They're mostly study-buddies as Norman helps her learn more about Mathematics and Science, while she helps him learn more about Languages and Geography. Emily was also very saddened by his departure from Grace Field House, knowing the fate that was waiting for him. Don Don and Emily are pretty close. She cares a lot for him and hates seeing him in pain after he learned the truth about the children who were shipped off. When he punched Ray and Norman, and when he tried to hit Emma, she stopped him and entertwined their fingers and brought him in a hug to calm him down, as well as patting in back in comfort when he broke down. When they reunite, Don engulfs her in a tight hug, crying tears of joy, relieved that his sister is back. Gilda Gilda is Emily's second closest friend in the House. They both care for each other a lot and do enjoy spending girl-time together with Emma and Anna. Emily was scared and dissapointed when they thought that she was the traitor but more than relived when she found out that she wasn't. Conny Conny and Emily were close. Ever since she arrived in Grace Field House, she had taken care of her and helped her a lot, especially in studying. With Don, they played lots of games together and the little girl enjoyed acting like she was her older sibling's child when playing pretend. She was extremly saddened when she left and tried her best not to cry, but it got worse when she found her corpse at the portal with Emma. She became sick and in a depp state of shock and trauma which she had a hard time getting over. Isabella As a child, Emily admires her mother-figure, stated in chapter one, "I look up to her and I want to perhaps become like her when I’m older.". But after finding out the truth, she considers her as an enemy and almost fears her. In chapter four, when she breaks Emma's leg, she officialy starts hating her for hurting Emma. Sonju & Mujika Upon meeting the two demons, she is relieved to have found help, unknowing of their true nature at first. She then becomes cautious around them before opening up to them when she realizes that they are no harm. With Emma, she spends some time with Mujika to talk about their family and story, and as for Sonju, they don't have a special relationship, just mutual respect for each other. Sonju also taught her and Emma how to hunt and sort of realized one of her dreams to ride a horse, by letting her on his 8-legged horse. Jordy Upon changing universe, Jordy is the first person Emily ever meets. He acts as if he knows her, but she's confused and dooesn't really understand anything. He thinks she lost her memory and helps her around and push her toward other people and encourages her to make new friends. He's always behind her and looks after her like an older brother, even though he's slightly younger by two months. They lose sight of each other upon entering High School as Jordy is at Johzenji High and she's at Karasuno High. Valentine Valentine starts her friendship with Emily middle of first-year in Middle School. She asks her if she can sit next to her in Geogrpahy and Science, of course the pre-teen being slightly awkward and too kind accepts and this is where it starts. Their friendship develops during their second-year, they get closer to each other and Emily introduces her to various mangas and anime which emplifies their relationship. They finally become best friends during the course of their trip to England middle of the second-year and starting from there they're always with each other. They both like to annoy each other for fun and support each other as much as they can. They often hang around during the weekends and help each other in class. As they grow older, Clemence and Emily starts training and Valentine feels left alone so she asks for help and is trained by Haruno Sakura so she can fight alongside her two best friends during the revolution that comes shortly after. She's also very supportive of Emily's career as a volleyball player and come cheer on her during her match and even accompanies her to her training camps. Clemence Clemence is Emily's first friend when she arrives at the Athénée. They quickly befriend each other through mangas and anime, as well as video games. They often quarrel with each other due to their stubborn personalities but they quickly make up. Clemence also hates fusing and refuse to do it with her best friend, but if the situation demands it, she'll eventually give in. Like Valentine she's supportive of her career as a volleyball player and support her during matches and training camps,. She also tries to set up Emily with a guy of her class or of Karasuno's team for some reasons. Sacha Sacha is one of Emily's best friends. The two become friends in their first year of Middle School when they finished class early due to their teacher being absent. Starting from there the two create a strong friendship and hang around each other through the whole first year before they slightly part away in third-year. Sacha loves to tease Emily, or sometimes push her buttons by constantly ruffling her hair or grabbing, squishing and poking her cheeks. In they overall they share a cute brother-sister like relationship, which still remains after they change school. Martin Martin is a close friend of Emily. They hang around each other often in class with Valentine and have a rather plain and simple friendship without anything special. Kiara Kiara is Emily, Valentine and Clemence's protegee. She becomes friends with them during Emily's second-year in Middle School, and she quickly becomes like their little sister and protegee as she's bullied by people of her class. Emily never hesitates to stand up for her and tell off the younger girl's bullies. Dean Emily meets Dean after changing dimension once again. She first encounters him at Annie's dinner when he pulls down a squirrel out of his pants. As she doesn't have a place to stay, she decides to spend the night in a local park where Dean encounters her a second time and offers her to spend the night over his house, which she accepts, and he ends up taking her in for some time. It's a bit awkward at first for the two but they slowly grow on each other and start developping a brother-sister relationship. Dean takes good care of her and watches after her as best as he can and even repairs some old instruments that he found in his junkyard so she can learn to play it. Hogarth Hogarth first sees Emily in the local park as she's playing the mandolin underneath a tree. He then meets her a second time when he comes over Dean's house as he's hiding the Giant in the man's junkyard. He refers to her as the "weird guitar girl" until he learns her name that same night. fter that the two become kind of close and create a bond. When she starts volleyball, he enjoys going to her matches and finds interest in the sport. Emily offers him to join a club but he says that he's too much of a 'shrimpy dork' for that, she then tells him that Hinata is also a shrimpy dork like him, which kind of encourages the young boy. 'Goldy Pond resistance' In the overall, Emily gets along with the whole group. She's a bit closer with Nigel and Violet, but she doesn't have any problems with anybody else. Crystal Gems Steven Emily is great friends with Steven and sees him almost like a little brother. He's the one who introduces her to the rest of the Crystal Gems which is the begining of finding the truth about herself, as she discovers that she's half-gem and everything that it implies. Amethyst Amethyst and Emily get along really well. She's the one who helps her find out that her weapon was shape-shifting and they both hang around sometimes around Beach City, mostly going on a 'food tour' where they get food from every snacks. Pearl Pearl and Emily have a rather simple, friendly relationship. Pearl taught her, with Connie, sword-fighting as her main weapon is a sword. Pearl was also her first gem-fusion, and after that their relationship hardens slightly through the fusion. Garnet Garnet and Emily also share a basic friendship of good understanding. Garnet also taught her about fusion and like with Stevonnie, gets excited of meeting her fusions and also offered her to be her first gem-fusion, even if Pearl ended being her first. Peridot Peridot is a skeptical about Emily at first. She has a hard time being friends with her, but she slowly opens up when Emily introduces her to other kinds of technologies. From there, the two get along better and even fuse with each other. Lapis Lazuli Emily and Lapis become friends quickly. Lapis is interested in the young teen's cryokinesis and says she wishes to fight alongside her to combine her hydrokinesis with her cryokinesis, and she also said that perhaps she'd like to fuse with her once her issues with fusing get better. Bismuth The relationship between Bismuth is simple, they just get along and are acquainted with each other but there's nothign more. Connie Connie and Emily are great friends and bonded quickly. She taught her all she knew about sword fighting and then they both became sparring partners and training partners. Artificial Opal/Green Opal As her purpose used to be Emily's servant, their relationship start out like a Pearl and her owner, however Emily quickly dismisses her and then Green becomes more like a protector or some sort of older sister for Emily. Karasuno's Volleyball Team Emily gets along with the whole Team. She admires her upperclassman Asahi and wants to be the next Ace, creating a rivalry with Hinata, but this doesn't stop the two first years still get along. She's also in the same class as Kageyama so the two have a closer relationship and spend time together during school hours and breaks. She's also great friends with Nishinoya and Tanaka who acts like older brothers around her, even if she's more mature than them. Nekoma's Volleyball Team Since they are in rival team, they still hold some rivalry. But in the overall she gets along with everyone in the team, especially Yaku who helped her pratice her receives during the Volleyball Training Camp. Fukurodani's Volleyball Team She's only friends with Akaashi and Bokuto and admires also the Ace, taking example on him, wishing to be an Ace like him. Trivia * Emily is right-handed. * Her birthday being in September, her birthstone is the same as her own, a Sapphire. * In the original plan for the story, she wasn't supposed to travel through different pop culture universes, but to use a notebook that could grant any wishes. * She also used to have all-time shoulder-length hair and red streak in her hair. * Her main color used to be red, but it was changed to blue. * She has various scars on her body, one at the back of her head where her gem was transplanted, one at the back of her neck were Life-Fibers were transplanted and various across her body from when she fell off a tree as a kid. * It has been revealed in chapter thirty-two that Emily had manifested her cryokinesis at an early age. * All of her fusions uses the pronouns "She/Her" apart from Larimar and Druzzy Quartz who uses "They/Them" as their appearence is neutral and slightly more masculine than feminine. * Her favorite dance style is swing.